That One Time of Year
by TheEyeOfTheHeart
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Karakura Town... IchigoxRukia, UryuuxOrihime, KisukexYoruichi, a little JintaxYuzu, and others. CHAPTER THREE'S UP!
1. The Beginning

_Rukia's POV_

It was the day I had dreaded most of all.

Valentine's Day.

Back in Soul Society, I would always come to work and find a hundred different Valentines in my mailbox, but before I could read them, Byakuya would always appear and say, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." So I never really got to read them, but even so, it was stupid nonetheless, and just made you feel awkward.

But today, I was spending it in The World Of The Living. How different could it really get?

_Karakura Town, 7:00 a.m._

I heard a loud banging on the closet door as I woke up this morning.

"What do you want, Ichigo?" I asked sleepily.

"Uh... here's your breakfast." It was a plate of heart shaped pancakes. "W-What? Don't look at me like that! My dad... You know how he is! He does this every year... Just eat!" he sputtered out, his face turning a nice shade of red.

It was awkward having to eat with Ichigo, because he had to share his food with me in order to avoid any suspicion that there was someone else in the house other than him and his family. After we finished eating, he walked out of the door. I shut the door and when I was done changing, jumped out the window to go to school. Well, I would have liked to jump. Instead, however, I tripped and fell out the window.

Just when I thought that I was going to break every bone in my body... a pain of strong arms caught me. The orange-haired individual who they belonged to looked down at me, raising one eyebrow.

"RUKIAA-CHAAAN! ARE YOU OK OH MY GOD ARE YOU HURT CAN I DO ANYTHING FOR YOU LIKE TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL-" exclaimed Keigo.

Ichigo interrupted, and said, "No, she's fine."

"If she's fine, then why are you still holding her, Ichigo?" asked Mizuiro innocently.

It was true. Ichigo looked down and we both blushed as we realized he was still holding me bridal style. He put me down so fast that I became dizzy. We walked the rest of the way to school in an awkward silence. I wanted to be anywhere but there.

So, how bad could school be?

**How was it?**

**It was short, I know, but...  
**

**Press that little review button down there... you know you want to! ;)  
**


	2. The Worst Time to Have an Argument

**Chapter Two's up! YAY! :D**

**Ehh.. (sweatdrops) I've written up to chapter four, but haven't had any time to type it! :/**

**Well, without further delay...**

**Read the story!  
**

-Chapter Two: The Worst Time To Have an Argument-

Yawning, Kisuke woke up to an angry Yoruichi. He cowered in fear as she beat him with a pillow, screaming, "KISUKE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY? OR DID YOU FORGET… AS USUAL?"

"Well… uh… um… of course. Of course I know what day it is today!" he responded, trying to look cheerful.

"IF YOU KNOW, THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?"

"That's easy, my dear Yoru-chan. What if _you _were the one that forgot and so you're just trying to turn it around on me so that you could find out-"He was silenced by a loud smack to his face.

"KISUKE! You do this every year. I, for one, am FED UP WITH THIS! You'll have to do a lot better than that to keep me!" She smacked him again.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I'M NOT YOUR YORU-CHAN!" With that, she shunpo'd out of the room, and Urahara could hear the door slam a minute later. He sighed.

"_What day is it today…?_"

Urahara pulled out his zanpak-tou and shoved it into the physical manifestation doll he had in his room. Instantly, a woman appeared. She was wearing a wide-brimmed red hat that shaded her eyes, and a beautiful red ball gown. She also carried a fan. Snapping her fan out in front of her, she asked him, "What is it, Urahara?"

"Benihime… What day is it today?" he asked.

"I can't believe you. Yoruichi got mad at you, didn't she? Well, I'll tell you this: She has every right to be mad at you. How could you even do this to her?" And with that, she faded away.

"_Well, that didn't solve anything."_

**Was it good? RxR plz!**

**:DDD  
**


	3. The Madness

**Wow… two updates in a day.**

**This one's longer! Hooray!  
**

**Now go read it!**

-The Madness: Chapter Three-

As soon as they reached Karakura High, Ichigo and Rukia quickly parted ways. Ichigo went with Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Uryu, and Shinji. They weren't alone for long, though, before they bumped into a couple of familiar faces.

"R-Renji! Toshiro! Ikkaku! Yumichika! What are you guys doing here?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Meh, we thought we'd spend V-Day in The World of The Living with you guys! Right, _Shiro-chaaaan_?" Renji said, ruffling Hitsugaya's hair.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan, Renji. It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you. Same to you, Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya coldly.

"AAAAH OH MY GOD IT'S BALDY WHY ARE YOU BACK- " Keigo was silenced by a "_thwack!_ "and everyone looked up to see Ikkaku standing over him with a foot on his chest and his wooden sword drawn. There was an extremely large bump on Keigo's head. He had a creepy grin on his face.

"I'm not bald," he said, his bald head glinting in the sunlight.

"Now, now, Ikkaku. That wasn't very nice, you know. Apologize to the poor kid," said Yumichika.

"Oh, fine."

Ikkaku grabbed ahold of Keigo and trapped him in a bear hug, effectively crushing the remainder of his strength out of him. He let go and Keigo dropped to the ground, depressed. Everyone began to walk away, and Mizuiro said before he left, "You look like an old rag."

"An old rag…?" said Keigo as he lay there twitching.

"So, Ichigo. Who do you like? Is it Rukia?" asked Renji.

"W-Wha? What kind of question is that? And no, obviously!" said Ichigo, a little too defensively. His face began to burn red.

"C'mon, everybody has to like _somebody_," declared Renji.

"Uh… well, I don't! So there!" stammered Ichigo weakly. No one really believed him.

Turning to Hitsugaya, he screamed, "TOSHIRO LIKES MOMO!"

Hitsugaya punched him and yelled back, "I DO NOT! And don't call me TOSHIRO!"

"Well, apparently even the mention of her name is enough to melt your icy demeanor, according to that nice shade of pink you've got on your face, Toshiro."

"SHUT UP!"

Uryu, adjusting the glasses on his face, said, "Well, I wouldn't be talking, Renji. Everyone's seen you and Tatsuki around."

"Shut your mouth!" said Renji. "It's obvious you like Orihime, the way you follow her around like a lost puppy!"

Yumichika turned to Ikkaku. "You know, Ikkaku, I bet Asano's sister still has the hots for you," he said, winking and turning around.

"YUMICHIKA DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED!" Ikkaku began chasing Yumichika around the school yard.

While all this chaos was going on, Shinji turned to Ichigo.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to ask out Hiyori today. If she punches me, that's a yes," he said happily.

"Really? Well, that's great, I suppose," Ichigo replied.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic," said Shinji.

"Well, I'm just not really into that kind of stuff," he said, beginning to blush.

"…"

"_Damn! Why do I keep blushing? It's not as if I like her… right_?"

Meanwhile…

"MISS ASANO! OVER HERE! HERE'S IKKAKU!" yelled Yumichika, unable to stop laughing.

"You bastard! Where! Help me hide! YUMICHIKAAAAAA!"

"Just kidding. Heh."

Ikkaku once more began to chase Yumichika around the schoolyard. Chad stood there silently, wondering what happened to his life. Uryu and Renji were battling it out using every kind of obscenity Ichigo had ever heard of and some that he surprisingly hadn't. He never knew a word could be used as a noun, adjective, adverb, verb, and preposition. When did his friends get such dirty mouths?

He sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**Finally! It's typed! I've written up to Chapter 5, but don't have time to type! :L **

**Chapters will be updated every other day at least. (I hope... *sweatdrops*)  
**

**Review and get virtual cookies :)**


End file.
